


Black Wings

by Geisterkeks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demon, F/M, Heaven, Hell, I dont really know what to tag tbh, Urban Fantasy, angel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterkeks/pseuds/Geisterkeks
Summary: I suck at summeries.Der Streit zwischen Himmel und Hölle spitzt sich zu. Der Erzengel Michael wurde kurz vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht ermordet. Die Hölle macht sich zum Aufmarsch bereit. Niemand weiß wann die Barriere fallen wird, doch wenn sie es tut wird es Krieg geben. Doch was habe ich damit zu tun? Von beiden Seiten hatte ich mich vor Jahrtausenden, mehr oder minder freiwillig, abgewendet. Mein Leben auf der Erde war komfortabel, soweit eben möglich und ich wollte daran auch eigentlich nichts ändern. Bis zum Eintreffen eines ungebetenen Besuchers ist mir dies auch gelungen.





	Black Wings

Die Sonne erwärmte mein Gesicht. Kaum ein Wolkenfetzen war am Himmel zu sehen und eine Leichte Brise umspielte meine Flügel. Ein schöner Tag, wäre da nicht dieser persistente Geruch nach Schwefel gewesen, der einem jeden Tag vermiesen konnte. Ich beobachtete die Menschenmenge von einem der Hausdächer aus. Im Warten überprüfte ich noch einmal die Position der Dolche an meinen Schenkeln. Der Geruch verstärkte sich. Ich ließ meine Tarnung ein wenig sinken und meine Aura sich ausbreiten. Ein Gesicht hob sich aus der Menge und starrte mich an. Hab ich dich. Der Mann Mitte vierzig begann sich durch die Menge in meine Richtung zu schieben. Ich schwang mich vom Dach. Ich wartete bis er mich wieder im Blickfeld hatte und bewegte mich dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Fort von dem menschengefüllten Platz. Tote Menschen machten immer so viel mehr Arbeit als sie wert waren. Wir waren an dem von mir erwählten Ort angelangt: Eine Gasse zwischen einem Sushirestaurant und einem Fitnessstudio. wichtigste Eigenschaften: Feuerleiter, Müllcontainer und keine Fenster in diese Richtung. Ich zog meine Dolche und wartete darauf das der Dämon mich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Dies geschah wenige Augenblicke später als der Mann Mitte vierzig von eben um Die Ecke bog. Sagen wir fast der von eben. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das dieser eben noch kein unmöglich weit aufgerissenes Maul mit obszön vielen spitzen Zähnen gehabt hatte. Ich hatte es also mit einem Wandler zu tun, der wohl allmählich die Kontrolle verlor. Entweder unerfahren oder wütend. Was auch immer es war er schien sich entschieden zu haben die menschliche Maskerade jetzt ganz fallen zu lassen. Vor mir stand nun ein zwei einhalb Meter großes augenloses Etwas, mit Dolchartigen Krallen. Es brüllte mich an.  
Ich nahm eine Kampfpose ein und rief ihm entgegen  
"Sag mir was bietet man heute so für meinen Kopf ?"  
kannst du sprechen?  
Ein knurrendes Lachen drang aus seiner Brust.  
"Das Geld ist nur ein Bonus Verraaier"  
Verräter. Wie nett.  
Ich hatte genug gehört, machte einen Satz über den Dämon hinweg und rammte ihm beide Dolche in den Rücken. Der Dämon heulte auf. Ich hatte ihn überrascht.  
Ich wich einem Hieb seiner Pranken aus. Er fuhr zu mir herum. Ich blockte seinen Hieb mit dem einen Dolch, während ich ihm den anderen in die Seite stieß. Ein weiteres ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen erschütterte die Gasse. Ich duckte mich unter seinen Armen weg und öffnete einen Weiteren Schnitt in der Seite. So zog sich der Kampf hin. Parade. Ausweichen. Schlag. Wie bei einem Tanz ließ ich ihn führen und passte mich seinen Bewegungen an. Ich war wieder an der Reihe meinen Angriff zu machen. Meine Klingen schimmerten von dunklem Blut als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten. Der Dämon blutete aus vielen Wunden. Keine jedoch tief genug um ihn zu verlangsamen geschweige denn zu töten. Auch ich war nicht unversehrt. Ein brennen am Oberschenkel zeigte an wo er mich getroffen hatte. Ein weiteres Brennen am Rippenbogen, wo ich zu Langsam gewesen war. Wir starrten uns an. Ich konnte zusehen wie die Wunden des Dämon sich schlossen.Der Bastard regenerierte sich. Wieder war es an mir den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Ich machte einen Satz nach vorn. sein Bauch war mein Ziel. Das war wohl zu offensichtlich gewesen. Der Dämon erwischte mich im Sprung und ich wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ich hörte meinen Schädelknochen und ein paar Rippen brechen. Ich versuchte meinen Blick zu fokussieren was mir jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Ich musste aufstehen, ausweichen... sobald ich raushatte wo oben und unten war würde das funktionieren. Etwas packte mich an der Kehle und riss mich vom Boden weg. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr mich als sich seine Klauen in meinen Hals gruben. Ich spürte seinen heißen stinkenden Atem in meinem Gesicht. Ich schloss die Augen und stach zu. Einen Dolch rammte ich ihm in den Arm der mich gepackt hielt, den anderen in den Ursprung des Gestanks. Ich spürte wie ich auf knochen stieß und steckte mehr kraft in den Stich. Der Dämon lies mich fallen. Mehr aus Instinkt rollte ich von ihm weg. Meine Sicht hatte sich inzwischen soweit geklärt das ich sehen konnte wie es zu Boden ging. Es zuckte noch zweimal und blieb dann liegen. Ich wartete auf meine eigene Regeneration. Die Wunden die es mir mit den Klauen zugefügt hatte, schienen sich jedoch nicht schließen zu wollen. Gift? Ich musste die Blutung, zumindest der Halswunde stoppen bevor ich zuviel Kraft verlor. Ich sah mich um. Alles nutzbare war mit Dämonenblut besudelt. Ich entledigte mich meines Pullovers und siehe zwei Dinge. Erstens die Rippenwunde war an den Rändern schwarz geworden. Zweitens der Rücken war halbwegs frei von Dämonenblut. Ich riss den sauberen Teil auseinander und band ihn mir um den Hals. So jetzt zum Dämon. Um ihn zu Verbrennen hatte ich nicht genug Kraft übrig. Ich sah mich um am ende der Gasse standen zwei Müllcontainer. Nun denn. Während der Arbeit fand ich bei ihm ein Fläschen mit schwach glühendem Inhalt. Ich steckte es ein. ausserdem nahm ich mir eine seiner Pranken mit. Das Gift war wirksam und konnte mir noch nutzen.  
Kurze Zeit später befand sich der Dämon in handlichen Stücken, zusammen mit den Überresten meines Pullovers in den Containern. Gegen das Blut in der Gasse konnte ich allerdings nicht viel ausrichten und hoffte auf einen baldigen Regen.  
Ich kletterte die Feuerleiter hinauf, die Gasse war zu schmal als das ich hätte meine Flügel vernünftig ausbreiten, geschweige denn fliegen können und ich würde nicht in BH zu meiner Wohnung laufen. Sichtbar oder nicht. Fliegen war ohnehin viel schneller.  
In der Luft fing ich an die Folgen des Blutverlusts zu spüren und ein Flug, der normalerweise wenige Minuten in Anspruch nahm, kostete mich fast zwanzig. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es mir das Dach zu erreichen. Für eine Landung reichte es dann jedoch nicht mehr. Meine Flügel versagten mir den Dienst und mein Blickfeld verdunkelte sich. Das letzte was ich sah war wie das Dach auf mich zukam. Den Aufprall spürte ich schon nicht mehr.  
***  
Wind in meinen Federn. Dunkelheit.  
Nässe im Gesicht.  
Blutgeschmack im Mund.  
Ich riss die Augen auf. Ich lag bäuchlings auf einem hartem Untergrund, mein Gesicht in einer Pfütze aus Blut. Ein Flügel über dem Gesicht. Der andere halb unter mir begraben. Unnatürlicher Winkel. Gebrochen. Ich richtete mich auf. Wie lange war ich weg gewesen? Lange genug das die Brüche, die ich durch den Fall zweifelsohne erhalten hatte, größtenteils verheilt waren. Nicht lange genug das mein Körper das Dämonengift verarbeitet hatte. Ich besah mir die Wunden. Das umliegende Gewebe war abgestorben, aber kein Blut drang mehr hervor. Mein Blickfeld kippte und ich lag wieder auf dem Dach. Zu meiner Wohnung zu kommen würde interessant werden. Ich wohnte im obersten Stockwerk eines fünfstöckigen Gebäudes, mit Flachdach und wunderschöner Aussicht, zumindest wurde sie so in der Anzeige beschrieben. Theoretisch war es sehr einfach vom Dach in meine Wohnung zu gelangen, was einer der Gründe war warum ich sie gewählt hatte. Wenn Flügel das hauptsächliche Verkehrsmittel waren, konnte die direkte Anbindung der Lande und Startfläche an die Wohnung sehr praktisch sein. Vor allem in einer Stadt deren Gassen es nicht erlauben die Flügel vollständig auszubreiten.  
Wieder richtete ich mich auf. langsamer diesmal. Ich wartete eine Minute. Zwei. Als mein Blickfeld immer noch stabil war stand ich langsam auf. Mir wurde wieder schwindelig aber ich stand und besser würde es die nächsten Stunden nicht werden. Also dann auf zur Treppe.  
Endlich in meiner Wohnung angekommen, ohne die Treppe herunterzufallen, möchte ich anmerken, lies ich alles fallen und begab mich zum nächsten Spiegel. Ich entfernte den blutdurchtränkten verband von meinem Hals und wischte mir die verklebten, normalerweise weißen, Haare aus dem Gesicht, um einen besseren Blick zu erhalten. Die Wunde sah um keinen Deut besser aus als die anderen beiden. Während ich mich unter die Dusche begab, überlegte ich was nun zu tun sei. Ich hatte jetzt effektiv zwei möglichkeiten: ich konnte das tote Gewebe großflächig herausschneiden, ein ausgesprochen unangenehmer und schmerzhafter Prozess, der potentiell die Heilung beschleunigen konnte oder abwarten und auf das Beste hoffen. Bisher hatte mich das Gift nicht dahin gerafft, allerdings hatten die Wunden auch keine anstalten gemacht sich zu schließen und das hätte schon längst passieren müssen. Ich seufzte was aufgrund des Zustands in dem mein hals sich befand eher wie ein Gurgeln klang. Ich war nie jemand gewesen der einfach abgewartet hätte. Nachdem ich das Wasser abgestellt hatte holte ich mir ein Schälmesser mit gebogener Klinge aus der Küche und setzte mich wieder vor den Spiegel im Flur. Die Fliesen würden die Entfernung des Blutes erheblich vereinfachen. Ich machte mich an die Arbeit. Zuerst die Schenkelwunde um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen wie tief das Gift sich in den Körper fraß. Stück für Stück nahm ich totes Gewebe weg, bis wieder rotes Blut hervortrat und das Gewebe die gleiche Farbe hatte. Nachdem ich einen Druckverband angebracht hatte wandte ich mich den Rippen zu. Selbe Prozedur dort. Dann konnte ich das eigentliche Problem nicht mehr aufschieben. Die Halswunde zu säubern erwies sich als schwierig. Zuerst einmal war das Gift tiefer ins Gewebe eingebracht worden, ausserdem hatten sich die Klauen länger im Fleisch befunden als bei den anderen Wunden. Um das Ganze abzurunden verliefen dort auch noch wichtige Nerven, Blutbahnen und Sehnen, die ich ausgesprochen gern intakt halten würde. Wieder begann ich damit das Tote Gewebe zu entfernen, versuchte aber darauf zu achten wichtige Anatomische Merkmale auszusparen. Es war eine scheußliche Arbeit. Auch wurde der Vorgang nicht dadurch erleichtert das meine Hände wie verrückt zitterten. Ob das nun vom Blutverlust oder dem Gift herrührte vermochte ich nicht mit Gewissheit zu sagen, es führte nun aber dazu das ich einen falschen Schnitt machte und das Blut ein hübsches Sprühmuster an der sonst weißen Wand hinterließ. Auch der Spiegel war ruiniert. Ich legte das Messer beiseite und brachte den dritten Verband an, der kurz darauf schon durchnässt war. Ich würde mich bald nähren müssen. Dabei war das letze mal doch gerade zwei Monate her.. das warf meinen Jahresrythmus komplett aus dem Rennen. Auch behagte es mir nicht ihm Schwäche zu zeigen indem ich ihn fast zehn Monate zu früh aufsuchte. Ich dachte wieder an das Fläschen das ich gefunden hatte. Wenn auch schwach, könnte es genügen mich über die nächsten Monate zu bringen sodass ich meinen regulären Plan einhalten könnte. Allerdings konnte ich nicht wissen was mit der Seele geschehen war bevor ich sie dem Dämon abgenommen hatte und welche Magie vielleicht eingearbeitet war. Am besten wäre es das Ding zu verticken. Jedoch konnte ich sie auch nutzen eventuell etwas über den Dämon herauszufinden den ich getötet hatte. Ob er einen Auftrag hatte oder nur zufällig über mich gestolpert war. Ob Jemand ihn erwartete ob sein Fehlen auffiel. Das herauszufinden würde ich allerdings verschieben müssen. Die Wunden brauchten Zeit sich zu schließen mein Körper das verbleibende Gift loszuwerden. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Ausserdem hatte ich in circa zehn Stunden eine Verabredung. Edena würde warten müssen. Nocheinmal duschen und dann ruhen. Um das Blut würde ich mich ein andermal kümmern.  
***  
Sie war schon da als ich eintraf und starrte gedankenverloren auf ihr Handy. Wortlos setzte ich mich auf den Hocker ihr gegenüber. Das Café war brechend voll. Jetzt wartete ich noch darauf das sie meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm, wie es unter Sterblichen üblich war. Jedoch starrte sie einfach weiter ihr Handy an, als würde es, sobald sie den Blick abwandte, explodieren. „Also was hat es dir angetan?“ sie schrak sichtlich zusammen. Hatte sie mich wirklich nicht bemerkt? Sie sah verwirrt aus „du starrst dein Handy jetzt seit acht Minuten an als würde es dich gleich anspringen.“ Ihr Blick kehrte zum Handy zurück „Er hat mir gratuliert“ Dieser Idiot hatte sie vor zwei Wochen verlassen und sie machte sich immer noch Hoffnungen sie sollte endlich lernen loszulassen. Ich nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand und las die letzten Nachrichten. „Hast du Mord in Betracht gezogen?“Eve sah mich entgeistert an und schüttelte den Kopf „du kannst manchmal echt gruselig sein weißt du das? Lory was hast du vor?“ „Ich blockier ihn “ „nein nicht!“ „du wirst mir noch dankbar sein“ in der Zwischenzeit waren sowohl sein Kontakt gelöscht als auch seine Nummer blockiert. Sie schien sauer „Was soll das?“ „Es ist das beste für dich. Glaub mir. Du wirst es mir danken“ Menschen. Sie öffnete den Mund wahrscheinlich um mir zu wiedersprechen. Ich lies sie allerdings nicht zu Wort kommen. "sieh mal. Ihr seid auseinander. Das ist jetzt scheiße. Das tut jetzt weh. Lässt sich aber nicht ändern." Sie schloss den Mund wieder. "Ich weiß das ist jetzt hart. Aber kannst du mir ehrlich sagen das du ihn zurück willst?" Sie saß schweigend, mit hängenden Schultern da und sah auf die Tischplatte. "und da habe ich meine Antwort." Ich winkte eine Kellnerin zu uns herüber  
"ich hätte gern einen Cappuchino und einen Schokoladenkuchen für sie und für mich einen Irish Coffee bitte." Sie gab die bestellung ein stockte dann jedoch  
"Wie bitte?" ich wiederholte noch einmal langsam und deutlich  
"Miss, ich fürchte wir führen keinen Irish Coffee."  
"Schade dann einfachen schwarzen."  
" Wäre das alles ?" Ich nickte nur einmal. Als sie gegangen war bemerkte Ich das Eve mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf anstarrte. "Was?"  
"wie du so früh Alkohol trinken kannst wird mir immer ein Rätsel sein"  
"Nachmittag ist es immer irgendwo, ausserdem wird Kaffee doch generell morgens verzehrt oder?" "nicht mit Whiskey gemischt"  
Ich winkte ab "das sind Feinheiten"  
Als unsere Bestellung kam und die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war nahm ich drei Goße Schlucke von meinem Kaffee und zog einen Flachmann aus der Tasche. Eve die gerade ihre Kuchengabel zum Mund heben wollte ließ sie wieder sinken  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du solltest nicht so viel trinken"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, füllte die Tasse mit dem Inhalt meines Flachmanns auf und genehmigte mir noch einen Schluck bevor ich ihn wegsteckte.  
"wir sterben alle irgendwann warum nicht die Zeit bis dahin nutzen"  
"wie oft trinkst du?"  
"lenk jetzt nicht ab, wir haben gerade über deine Probleme gesprochen."  
"Loreen. Es ist zehn Uhr morgens und du trinkst Whiskey." Ich stützte mein Kinn in einer Hand auf und sah sie an "Ja hier ist es grade zehn woanders ist es grade zwanzig.. Ich sehe die Relation von der Uhrzeit zu dem was ich trinken sollte nicht. Aber genug von mir wozu hat er dir gratuliert?" sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf "Meinem Geburtstag?"  
"Schon wieder?"  
"Jaaa der Grund warum wir uns heute treffen, du erinnerst dich?"  
Ich wusste doch ich hatte was vergessen. "Natürlich, ich wollt dich nur auf den Arm nehmen. Du glaubst doch nicht ich hätte das vergessen."  
Ich lächelte sie an. Sie starrte mit erhobener Augenbraue zurück.  
"Wie auch immer. Ich werde demnächst eine Reise nach Europa machen müssen."  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Ach Familienzeug du weißt schon. Nichts dramatisches"  
"Aber du warst doch vor ein paar Wochen noch da" Ich verdrehte die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern "du weißt doch wie das ist. Ein Streit eskaliert und alle drehen am Rad."  
"Wie kannst du dir eigentlich die Flüge leisten?" noch ein Schulterzucken  
"meine Familie regelt das"  
"wann geht dein Flug?"  
"ich muss noch buchen. Versuch die nächsten Tage einen zu bekommen" 

***  
Ich setzte zur Landung an und suchte schon einmal nach dem Schlüssel für die Dachtür, als mich ein Spalt zwischen derselbigen und dem Türrahmen innehalten lies. Wieso war sie offen? Ich war die einzige die diese Tür nutzte. War einer der Nachbarn doch einmal heraufgekommen? Sofort schirmte ich mich gegen Blicke ab. Niemand war auf dem Dach. Wahrscheinlich hatte einfach jemand vergessen sie zu schließen. Vermutlich sogar ich selbst als ich vor ein paar Stunden aufgebrochen war. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Meine Runen waren intakt, was bedeutete niemand war hier gewesen, der hier nicht hätte sein dürfen. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter mir und stockte an meiner Wohnungstür. Das hätte nicht sein dürfen. Ich war sicher ich hatte sie abgeschlossen. Doch auch hier waren meine Siegel intakt. Ich zog meinen Dolch und öffnete die Tür langsam. Mir schlug der Geruch von verwesendem Blut entgegen. Ich hätte es wegwischen sollen bevor ich das Haus verließ. Ich machte einen Schritt hinein. Mein Herz setzte aus. In meinen Flur hockte ein Mann. Er war in eine weiße Robe gehüllt und seine weiß gefiederten Flügel hielt er so das sie das Blut auf dem Boden nicht berührten. Sein schwarzes Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht. Ich rührte mich nicht. Dolch noch immer in der Hand. Langsam erhob er sich. "Du warst schwer zu finden" Seine entspannte Haltung stand im Gegensatz zur anspannung seiner Flügel, die eine andere Sprache zu sprechen schien.  
"das war meine Absicht" Ich versuchte die Hand unauffällig zu meinem anderen Dolch gleiten zu lassen doch seine Augen verfolgten diese Bewegung und ich ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
"du bist nachlässig geworden." Er wies darauf als hätte ich es nicht viele Jahrhunderte erfolgreich geschafft diversen Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen.  
"Seid ihr allein" weder sah noch spürte ich andere aber ich hatte auch ihn nicht wahrgenommen. "Ja. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht. Natürlich er wollte mit mir "sprechen" deshalb war er ja auch bewaffnet. Obwohl es keinen Sinn machte das er in seiner Ratsrobe kämpfen würde. Aber hätte ein Erzengel mit mir nur sprechen wollen hätte er doch sicher einen Boten schicken können. Meine Gedanken rasten als er wieder zu sprechen ansetzte.  
"Michael ist tot" ich konnte mir ein kurzes auflachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Und als nächstes wollt ihr mir weismachen Luzifer wurde begnadigt und Lilith legt ihre Krone nieder" Sein Gesicht nahm missbilligende Züge an.  
"Worüber du jetzt scherzt Camael, ist Realität." Er war ernst konnte es sein?  
"Weshalb seid ihr hier."  
"Ich bin hier weil wir die Beiteiligung von Edena nicht ausschließen bzw für sehr wahrscheinlich halten. Der Zeitpunkt ist zu kalkuliert. Wir haben bisher allerdings keine Anhaltspunkte darauf wer verantwortlich ist"  
"aber die Barriere ist intakt niemand aus Edena kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt hindurch."  
"Die Barriere befindet sich aber schon im rückläufigem Zyklus und wird schwächer. Es ist möglich das jemand aus unseren Reihen einen Dämon durch ein Portal zu uns geholt hat oder, da keine Dämonischen Rückstände gefunden wurden, das einer der unseren die Tat begangen hat."  
Mehr zu mir selbst murmelte ich  
"soviel Zeit ist also schon vergangen" An ihn gewandt fügte ich hinzu "weiß der Rat das ihr hier seid?"  
"Der Rat hat keine Kenntnis von dieser Konversation." Er brach das Gesetz? Das hatte ich nicht von ihm erwartet.  
"Weshalb seid ihr hier? Denkt ihr ich bin involviert?" Obwohl wir dann wohl nicht dieses Gespräch führen würden.  
"Nein ich denke nicht das du deinen Meister ermorden würdest. Aber genau das ist der Grund meines Kommens. Du hast einen Zugang zu Edena. Du kannst dort ein und ausgehen und Informationen liefern." Mir entfuhr ein schnauben  
"haben euch eure Spione nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt das auf mich ein nicht gerade geringes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist? Warum sollte ich das für euch riskieren? Ich schulde euch nichts."  
Er seufzte "Du hast dich verändert Camael. Mit dieser Antwort habe ich aber gerechnet." er stellte sich aufrechter hin. "Uns magst du nichts schulden aber was ist mit ihnen?" mit diesen Worten warf er mir einen kleinen Gegenstand zu, den ich reflexartig auffing. In der Hand hielt ich eine mir wohlbekannte Kette  
"woher hast du..?"  
"Wo ich sie her habe? Uriel hat sie vor deinem Fall an sich gemmonen." Seine Miene verhärtete sich "nun wie auch immer ich werde dich in drei Monaten noch einmal aufsuchen" mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen und verließ die Wohnung. Im vorbeigehen streifte mich sein Flügel.

**Author's Note:**

> Erst einmal bedanke ich mich dafür das ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt.  
Das ist mein erster Post auf dieser Seite. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung vom Taggen wenn also jemand Tags hat die ergänzt werden könnten, bitte in die Kommentare :)  
Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch ohne funktionierendes Rechtschreibprogramm.


End file.
